


Round One

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Demon!AU, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight of Hell Eren gets back from a year on earth and seeks out Levi. Porn happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://puppybrateren.tumblr.com/post/90427151867/fun-fact-about-demon-levi-barefoot-or-high-heels).

The ground is hot beneath your back, burning every square millimeter of skin it touches: your tailbone, your spine, shoulder blades, shoulders, the tops of your arms, the backs of your hands. Your legs are suspended in chains above you, loosely and untidily wrapped, but their appearance is deceptive: you know how they’ll tighten if you pull on them. Eren’s never tied you up wrong.

You hear the screech of metal behind you as Eren secures the chain connected to your wrists, tugging your hands further above your head. The spikes on your shackles shriek against the hot stone.

Eren comes into your peripheral vision, taller than you are, lankier than you are, but with the defined muscles that came with years of doing the Devil’s work on earth. Here, though, he has no need to hide the spiraling tattoos that symbolize his power, burning black against his red skin in patterns that seem to pulse with his blood. His gold eyes seem darker than normal with lust, his sharp teeth gleaming at you. Horns curve away from his black hair, grown out after nearly a year on earth – it’s hard for him to find a barber, what with his horns and all.

You have to admit, it pleases you that he comes to you directly after his master. No other demon gets his attention; no other demon would dare request it. No one else, demon or human or anything else, gets him.

He’s _yours_.

He moves directly into your line of vision, his hands by his side, his rock hard dick so close to you for the first time in a year that you can almost taste it.

Your tongue flicks out over your lips, and his grin slides a little.

You’re not normally one to rush things. Foreplay and teasing are usually your specialty. Heightened pleasure is not a thing you’re generally willing to give up for the sake of speed.

But today you don’t think you care.

You arch your back up off the ground a little, pushing up your chest and stomach, listening to the spikes on your collar scrape against the floor as you tilt your head back and expose your neck. You let your forearms take most of your weight, knowing it forces your body into lines and planes and angles that he loves. You let one of your legs relax a little in its chains, pulling his attention to the hard curve of your thighs and calves, to the spiked shoes on your feet.

His eyes travel where you want them to go.

You’re able to manipulate him so _easily_.

The corners of your mouth curve up a little, your mouth falling open just enough to reveal the sharp teeth within. You tap one of your nails against the floor. “Planning on just standing there?”

Two steps is more than enough to bring him to you, his foot pressing down on your throat above your collar. He leans towards you as you gasp for breath, taking in what tiny sips of air you can. “What would you prefer me to do, Levi?” His foot crushes down on your windpipe.

Your vision begins to blur around the edges. Your lungs ache.

He lifts his foot a little, and you draw in a harsh, rattling breath before he presses down again. “Any requests?”

This time, when he lifts his foot, you’re prepared. Your voice rasps as you gasp out, “Fuck my face.”

His eyebrows shoot up and his foot drops down, and for a moment, you’re honestly worried he’s going to crush your windpipe. But then the pressure disappears entirely, and you heave in waves of hot air.

Eren drops down on your stomach, his ass so close to your dick it hurts.

His fingers trace the black symbols etched into your skin, stating who and what you are and who and what you belong to.

His hand flattens over your chest, one thumb brushing over your nipple. You force yourself to maintain eye contact as your breathing speeds up, fighting the urge to let your eyes slip close.

He pinches your nipple and you nearly lose it, all the muscles in your neck tensing as you force yourself not to lose sight of the molten gold eyes you’ve missed for so long.

He rubs his rough palm against your other nipple and you moan, and he smashes his mouth against yours so roughly your head slams into the ground underneath you.

You couldn’t care less.

He tastes better than you remembered, like salt and heat and something you’ve never been able to place. He licks forcefully into your mouth, scraping his tongue against your sharp teeth, and then he’s gone.

You open your mouth to complain, but his weight shifts from your stomach to your chest and the tip of his dick nudges your lips, and all complaints die in your throat.

You lift your head and he angles his hips to meet you.

You swirl your tongue around his head, tasting the bitter and the salt as you glance up to meet his heavy gaze.

And then your earlier impatience crashes back down on you, and you pull him into your mouth, careful not to scratch him with your teeth. You hollow your cheeks around him and suck, hard enough to make him whine. Whine he does, a high-pitched noise highly reminiscent of a dog.

He’d look good with a collar around his thick neck.

He’d look good on his knees in front of you.

He’d look good just about anywhere, actually, including in his current position above you, his golden eyes boring into yours.

Your dick aches, hard and ready and untouched, and you struggle not to pull at your chains. You won’t break. You won’t crack and show how much you need him, how much you want him to touch your cock, with his long fingers or his wet lips or his tight ass.

You won’t break.

He has to cum first.

You strengthen your resolve and ignore your insistent cock.

You relax your throat and push down further, pulling him down your throat, ignoring the drool sliding your chin. His calves squeeze your shoulders, pushing them into an unnatural position, and you pull in a careful breath through your nose before swallowing around him as best you can.

Your neck begins to hurt. Holding your head up like this is killer. Your jaw is stiff, carefully held wide-open to accept his girth. You’re gagging yourself on his dick.

Fuck, you missed this.

Eren’s eyes close, squeezing shut as he involuntarily bows his head forward, rocking into your mouth instead of letting you set the pace, and you know he’s close.

You swallow again – as best as you can, anyway – and he moans your name, his voice rough and deep.

Your hips twitch up.

He begins pushing into you, much faster than you’d have ever taken him. You gag, drool spilling out of your mouth over your chin. He pushes himself down your throat, thick and oppressive, and you strain to hold back a groan.

His legs tighten around you. You hear it when his breath hitches and he grunts, and you feel it when his hips stutter, your nose pressed against his pelvis. His hips roll in tiny circles as his cum slides down your throat.

His harsh breathing is music to your ears.

His eyes open slowly, languidly, and he pulls out of your mouth carefully. Your jaw cracks as you close it. You lick your lips and taste him.

Eren moves backwards, sitting on your stomach again, this time so low down that the tip of your dick actually brushes his ass. The touch is so light you almost want to call it torture. He hunches over to kiss you, much more gently than you’re used to out of respect for your well-fucked mouth.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks.

“Immensely.” It comes out rough, hoarse, abused. You can’t help the way your lips twist into a smirk – you’re proud of it, proud of how easily your body shows his marks, of the way he allows you to show his presence.

He tangles his tongue with yours, pushing you back until your head is against the floor. “Good.”

He stands, looming over you for a moment, grinning down at you before turning and moving behind your legs.

You can see his shoulders, sticking out from behind your legs, and you watch them move down, down, accompanied by kisses and bites on your calves and thighs, tiny pricks of sensation that travel straight to your dick.

He nips at your ass.

You know how loudly you’re breathing and you don’t care.

He grabs your cheeks and pulls them apart.

You gasp as his tongue slides inside your asshole.

He pulls out to trace delicate circles around your rim, and your stomach clenches as you throw your head back and moan.

He chuckles, a soft exhale of warm breath against your ass, and keeps right on rimming you, ignoring your dripping cock.

Your muscles clench and your hips jerk, and his hands tug at you until your ass rests flat on the floor again, muttering “Now, now,” as you gasp for breath, torn between enjoying the teasing and the idea of begging.

He licks a stripe up your thigh and bites the back of your knee. His hands roam over your legs, gripping the fleshier parts and tugging so that he can kiss the inside of your thigh, coming close but not close enough to the places you want – no, the places you _need_ him to touch.

Your dick twitches as he moves away, kissing the inside of your knee, and you can’t handle it anymore. “Eren –”

“Hmm?” He hums against your thigh, bringing his cheek to rest against your leg.

“ _Please_.”

“Please what?” He asks innocently.

You’d like to say it takes time for him to break you down. You’d love to say your will overpowered his and he didn’t make you beg.

You can already feel your willpower crumbling.

His hand travels down to your hip, lightly tracing the bone, and you toss away whatever pride you have. “Touch me. Fuck, touch me, _please_ , I –”

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” he says adoringly.

His hand doesn’t stop moving, falling into the dip above your hipbone, dancing like a spider over your taut stomach, tracing the bottom of your ribs before trailing down your side. Your skin quivers wherever he touches, and you whimper whenever he gets close to your dick. “ _Fuck_ , Eren, fuck me, let me cum, _please_ fuck fuck _fuck_ I need you, _please_ –”

His grinning face disappears, and then his hands push back on your thighs and you bend your knees back towards your face as far as you can, ignoring the scrape of the chains on your skin, forgetting about the way they pull on you and threaten to skin you as his tongue finds your ass again, dancing circles around your asshole that seem to move faster when you scream for him.

His fingers squeeze around the base of your dick, and your hips spasm.

“Eren –!” You gasp out his name once before he begins stroking, so fast and hard you see stars, and you keen wordlessly as he tonguefucks you over the edge, your back arching and your limbs pulling at their restraints. He fucks you straight through your orgasm, his thumb pressing over your slit even after you’re done and it’s become painful. “Eren –”

He pulls his hand off you, standing before licking your cum out of his palm.

If he insists on doing that, he might have to get you off again.

“Almost ready for round two?” He asks, trailing his fingers up your calf, pressing down on the bruises he left.

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
